Noël
by Lapaumee
Summary: Un jour simple et calme dans la grande famille Weasley and Co... Oneshot, venez lire svp!


Salut! Je me suis lancée dans un 2° one-shot, j'espère q'il vous plaira! Léger rapport avec le précédent et un peu de spoilers du 6, mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte!

Bien évidemment, tout est à la merveilleuse et géniale JK Rowling, et je ne suis qu'une modeste étudiante, donc si vous avez la moindre remarque, le moindre commentaire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Et pour ça, une seule solution: reviews!

Sinon, si certains d'entre vous lisent ou ont lu les superbes fics d'Alixe, ils remarqueront peut-être quelques similitudes. C'est normal, je m'en inspire largement (avec son accord je précise!) et j'ai même bénéficié de sa relecture, de ses corrections et de son avis pour ce one-shot. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous recommande chaudement ce qu'elle a écrit, surtout "Mon sorcier bien-aimé", pour moi un modèle du genre!

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla, et si vous en avez encore envie, je vous laisse lire...

**Noël**

Cinq heures du matin. Dans le petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, tout le monde dormait encore. Tout le monde, sauf Molly Weasley, dans la cuisine du Terrier. Affairée devant ses fourneaux, elle préparait un petit-déjeuner fabuleux et gargantuesque pour la trentaine de personnes qui dormaient sous son toit. Sans se presser mais avec méthode, elle dirigeait sa baguette sur les poêles où grésillaient doucement du bacon, sur le four où l'on voyait un assortiment de viennoiseries en train de dorer à petit feu, vers la table où le couvert s'installait pour les adultes qui mangeraient dans une assiette, vers l'évier, où la vaisselle de la veille était en train de se nettoyer. Elle travaillait efficacement, sans voir passer le temps.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le repas était presque prêt. Mais Molly était encore si absorbée par ses occupations qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Son unique fille, Ginny, pénétra dans la pièce, le regard fatigué, mais une lueur de joie dans le regard. Dans son peignoir blanc, elle était ravissante. Personne, en la regardant, n'aurais pu croire qu'elle était mère de quatre enfants. Souriante, elle alla vers sa mère et l'embrassa.

-Maman, décidément, tu es incorrigible. Je parie que tu t'es encore levée à une heure pas possible. C'est quoi, cette fois-ci ? Quatre heure et demie ? Cinq heures ?

-Cinq heures, répondit Molly avec un sourire presque coupable.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, hein, la gronda tendrement sa fille. Nous nous sommes couchés à minuit passé, hier, et toi, tu es déjà à pied d'œuvre ! Tu aurais pu attendre, nous t'aurions aidé à tout préparer ! Mais non, il faut toujours que tu fasses tout, toute seule !

-Ma pauvre chérie, reprit sa mère avec un sourire. Je suis bien trop vieille maintenant pour que tu puisses me changer, alors arrête d'essayer ! C'est la même chose tous les ans, tu devrais commencer à le savoir ! Tandis que Ginny soupirait, elle continua :

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu réveillée aussi tôt ? Toi aussi tu t'es couchée tard, et d'habitude, tu n'es pas si matinale !

-Martha a fait un cauchemar…

-Encore ?

-Et oui… Après tout, c'est l'âge ! Ca va mieux maintenant, mais elle s'est rappelée qu'on est le vingt-cinq, alors du coup, elle veut ouvrir ses cadeaux !

-Tu lui a dit que nous devions attendre que les autres soient réveillés ?

-Oui, et après, j'ai eut la plus grande peine du monde à l'empêcher de se précipiter réveiller toute la maison !

-Et comment as-tu fait ? demanda Molly avec curiosité. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui soit capable d'arrêter cette petite !

-Je l'ai lançée sur Harry, fit malicieusement Ginny.

-Le pauvre, s'exclama Molly en éclatant de rire.

-C'est lui qui a voulu que nous ayons un dernier enfant ! Maintenant, qu'il en accepte les conséquences ! Et puis, je savais que le temps qu'elle y arrive, je pourrais aviser avec toi.

-Tu avais raison. Allez, montons. Je vais délivrer ton mari et m'occuper de ce petit monstre !

Tout en riant, la mère et la fille montèrent les escaliers de la maison, qui avait été agrandie en même temps que la famille, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du fond, réservée, depuis leur mariage, au couple Potter. Après avoir toqué, Ginny poussa la porte et découvrit un spectacle hors du commun. Le grand, le célèbre, le puissant Auror Harry Potter était allongé sur le dos, l'air épuisé avec, assise sur son torse, un adorable petit bout de femme en pyjama bleu (elle avait décrété que le rose, c'était bon pour les 'çoçottes'), les cheveux noirs en bataille, et qui riait à en perdre le souffle. Quand elle aperçut sa mère et sa grand-mère, elle poussa un cri perçant, lâcha son père et sauta dans les bras de la vieille femme en répétant à tue-tête : « Mamie, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? Mamie, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? Mamie, n'est-ce pas qu'on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? Dis à maman qu'on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ! Moi je veux ouvrir les cadeaux ! ».

Devant ce déchaînement d'énergie, Molly éclata de rire. Elle embrassa sa petite-fille sur le front, la reposa par terre, regarda sa montre, et dit :

-Enfin, Martha, soit un peu raisonnable ! Il est à peine sept heures, tout le monde dort !

-Non, regarde, répliqua la petite avec un aplomb incroyable, il ya toi, moi, maman, et papa qui sont réveillés !

-Mais les autres ? dit à son tour Ginny, ils dorment encore. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller leur sauter dessus le matin de noël ?

-Mais, moi je veux ouvrir les cadeaux !

-Ecoute, chérie, dit Harry, va voir si tes frères, ta sœur ou tes cousins sont réveillés, et après, reviens nous le dire, d'accord ? Mais s'ils dorment, ne les réveille pas !

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, sa dernière fille s'était précipitée hors de la pièce et courait de toute la force de ses petites jambes dans le couloir en direction de la chambre qu'elle partageait habituellement avec sa sœur et quelques-unes de ses cousines.

Après qu'elle eût disparu, Molly poussa un long soupir, accompagné d'un sourire un peu nostalgique. A part la couleur de cheveux, typiquement Potter, la petite Martha ressemblait énormément à sa mère, et la vieille femme se remémora quelques souvenirs qui pour elle n'étaient pas si lointains… Sortant de sa rêverie, elle se tourna vers le couple et déclara :

-Bon, je vais faire lever Arthur. Je suis sûre que Martha va en trouver suffisamment de réveillés pour vous convaincre, alors je vais vous attendre en bas de l'escalier pour vérifier qu'ils n'entrent pas dans le salon avant que tout le monde ne soit là !

Quand sa mère eut quitté la pièce, Ginny s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit à côté de son mari. Se redressant, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son épouse et l'embrassa à la base du cou. Après quoi, la libérant de son étreinte, il se leva et enfila à son tour un peignoir chaud par-dessus son pyjama.

A peine l'avait-il revêtu que Martha refit son apparition dans la chambre de ses parents, et leur annonça d'une voix éclatante que « tous les cousins étaient réveillés » et que même tante Hermione et tante Nathalia avaient dit que donc ils pourraient aller ouvrir les cadeaux. Tandis que leur fille trépignait en demandant de descendre au salon, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en souriant. Martha savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, et malgré son jeune âge, elle promettait d'être une femme décidée. La jolie rousse poussa un soupir, et dit à sa fille de filer. Après quoi elle la suivit dans le couloir, jusqu'en haut de l'escalier que Molly gardait.

Arrivée là, elle retrouva effectivement Hermione et Nathalia, deux de ses belles-sœurs, accompagnées de plusieurs enfants surexcités. Les trois derniers nés d'Hermione et les triplées de George, en particulier, les assaillaient pour descendre ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Les deux femmes soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant arriver Ginny et Harry, et elles dirent aux enfants de descendre.

La ruée fut telle dans l'escalier que même Ron, qui d'habitude était le dernier à se lever, apparut sur le pas de sa porte, les cheveux ébouriffés. Aussi, quand finalement les adultes arrivèrent dans le salon, tous les enfants étaient déjà en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Organisés par famille, ils s'exclamaient joyeusement en ouvrant leurs paquets, et les parents se dirigèrent en souriant vers leurs rejetons respectifs.

Ginny tourna son regard vers chacun de ses enfants. James d'abord. Agé de onze ans, le garçon était un véritable Potter. Petit de taille, les cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux marrons hérités de sa mère en faisaient le portrait de son grand-père, dont il portait le nom. Lily ensuite, la seule de la famille qui avait les cheveux roux, ce qui, associé à ses yeux verts, rappelait sa grand-mère. Sirius, la chevelure aussi sombre que celle de son père mais qui, ô miracle, tombait naturellement : en effet, ses cheveux étaient plantés comme ceux de sa mère et avaient donc été épargnés par les épis paternels.

Donner à trois de ses enfants les noms des premières personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour Harry n'avait pas été une décision facile, surtout pour Ginny. C'est seulement après avoir compris que cela aiderait son époux de prononcer tous les jours des noms qui lui étaient si chers, qu'elle avait accepté. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait bien voulu avoir un quatrième enfant, pour pouvoir, enfin, choisir un prénom qui ne soit pas symbolique… Et Martha était née…

James, qui avait onze ans, venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard, en même temps que deux de ses cousins, Steve, le deuxième fils de Ron, et Strega, la dernière des filles de Bill. Tous les trois à Gryffondor, comme de juste, ils avaient déjà réussi à se prendre des heures de retenue et à mettre en boule une bonne partie de leurs professeurs. Mais Ginny ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour eux, et, bien au contraire, avait tendance à rire lorsqu'elle recevait une lettre enflammée du professeur McGonagall, maintenant directrice. Après tout, ne suivaient-ils pas simplement le parcours de leurs aînés ?

Molly, elle, regardait sa petite troupe avec un brin de nostalgie : le temps passait si vite ! Il lui semblait que c'était seulement hier que ses sept enfants, aussi jeunes que les derniers de la bande, ouvraient leurs cadeaux avec le même acharnement… Et maintenant… Bill, malgré les cicatrices que portaient son visage, souvenir d'un douloureux affrontement dont les conséquences n'avaient pas été seulement physiques, était un père heureux, un mari comblé. Fleur, Molly devait l'admettre, le comblait d'attentions, et même si, en tant que belle-mère, elle avait eut, au début, quelques démêlés avec la jeune française, elle remerciait aujourd'hui le ciel que son fils l'ai rencontré. Elle lui avait donné trois merveilleuses petites-filles, Julia, Célia et Strega, que leur père adorait.

Charlie, lui, leur avait ramené une petite roumaine, Nathalia Aronovna, que Molly avait tout de suite adorée. Très douce, très discrète, elle n'était pas non plus effacée, elle savait dire ce qu'il fallait quand il fallait, et avait très vite su prendre sa place dans la famille, en ménageant les susceptibilités de chacun. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Hermione et, ce qui avait étonné au début, avec Fleur. Elle soignait avec dévouement son mari lorsqu'il s'appochait de trop près d'un dragon tout en surveillant d'un œil attentif ses enfants. Joseph, Edward et Mary, maintenant à Poudlard, retrouvaient leurs parents et le pays de leur enfance pendant les vacances, et étaient parfaitement bilingues, ce qui leur permettaient de se parler sans que personne ne les comprenne, énervant ainsi considérablement leurs cousins, de même que bon nombre de professeurs…

Percy, adossé à la fenêtre, regardait toute cette agitation d'un œil calme, nullement touché par l'ambiance de fête. Pour sa mère, il restait le plus mystérieux de tous. Ministre de la Magie, marié avec Pénélope Deauclair, père enchanté d'une petite Aurore, il semblait avoir tout fait dans sa vie selon un plan établi longtemps à l'avance. Même la naissance de sa fille, si elle l'avait ravi, avait eut lieu a une date précise, presque au jour près, et alors même que Percy traversait quelques difficultés ministérielles… Pénélope, elle, jouait l'épouse parfaite, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, elle était celle de qui Molly était la moins proche. Plus discrète encore que Nathalia, elle l'était par devoir, et ne semblait vivre que pour la carrière de son mari, qu'elle soutenait autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle aussi était une énigme pour sa belle-mère, qui réussissait rarement à lui arracher la moindre information sur leur vie, l'éducation de sa petite-fille, ou plus simplement leurs projets de vacances.

Fred et George, en revanche, étaient assis au milieu de leurs enfants, déchirants leurs paquets à la même vitesse qu'eux. Malgré l'âge, le mariage et les enfants, ils ne s'étaient pas assagis, bien au contraire ! Leur boutique marchait mieux que jamais, et ils avaient déjà ouvert plusieurs succursales. Molly était ravie de leur réussite, même si au début elle n'avait pas été enchantée par leurs choix de carrière… Angelina, la femme de Fred, regardait son mari en souriant, et encourageait ses jumeaux, Adam et Alex, à sauter sur leur père. Alicia, elle, poussait ses triplées, Cathline, Catherine et Caroline, à faire de même avec George…

Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, admiraient leur progéniture… Mike et Steve, les deux plus grands, séparés par à peine un an… Après eux, Hermione aurait voulu s'arrêter, pour se consacrer à sa carrière. Heureusement, se dit Molly, Ron avait su la persuader d'en avoir d'autres, et lui avait promis, lui, de s'en occuper davantage, si elle acceptait de diminuer ses apparitions au Département des Mystères. Les discussions avaient été rudes, mais finalement, Fabian était né, suivi, plus tard, par Lara et Juliet, auxquelles leur père ne pouvait rien refuser.

Ginny, enfin. Assise avec Martha, elle l'aidait à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Pour elle non plus, rien n'avait été facile. Harry, longtemps, avait été rongé par son passé, ses affrontements avec Voldemort, la prophétie, la mort du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, qu'il avait pu terrasser. Avec beaucoup de patience et d'amour, Ginny s'était accrochée, comme peu l'auraient fait. Elle l'avait caressé, consolé, adoré, cajolé, dorloté, engueulé aussi, et finalement, le temps avait fait son œuvre, ils s'étaient mariés. Aujourd'hui, Harry était un Auror reconnu, Ginny une Médicomage renommée, et ils vivaient heureux avec leurs quatre enfants.

-Mamie ? demanda soudain Julia, tirant sa grand-mère de ses pensées. Ca va ? Tu as l'air très loin de nous.

-Je le suis, ma chérie, répondit-elle avec un sourire plein d'amour. Je suis dans le passé, et là, personne ne peut me rejoindre. Mais crois-moi, le présent est tout aussi beau. Raconte-moi plutôt comment se passe ta dernière année à Poudlard ?

-Oh, mamie, tu ne devrais pas me rappeler ça ! Ca va être si dur, de quitter Poudlard !

-Je sais, ma chérie, mais nous sommes tous passés par là ! Alors, que vas-tu faire après ? Et comment va ce charmant jeune homme, comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

-Stephan Hardwick, répondit-elle en rougissant et en détournant la tête. Il va bien. Il m'a envoyé un cadeau, tu sais ? Un collier avec un cœur.

-Eh bien, ça à l'air sérieux !

-Je l'espère ! Mais on ne compte pas se marier tout de suite, je préfère finir mes études. J'espère que je serais acceptée dans l'Université de Langues Magiques, et après, je voudrais être engagée comme traductrice au Ministère.

-Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, ma chérie. Allez, va donc finir d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Avec un dernier baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame, Julia lui obéit. Molly avait toujours eut un rapport très particulier avec elle, l'aînée de ses petits-enfants. Cela avait d'ailleurs aidé à la rapprocher de Fleur. La jeune fille était calme, posée, et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce serait un atout dans sa vie, et Molly se félicitait de la voir heureuse.

Quand enfin tous les enfants eurent ouverts leurs cadeaux, leurs parents les envoyèrent jouer dehors, et aidèrent Molly à tout ranger. Après quoi, ils sortirent dans le jardin, qui avec sa tasse de thé, qui avec son café, et les regardèrent jouer. Julia s'approcha d'eux, et commença à discuter avec sa mère et sa tante Nathalia sur l'intérêt des langues.

Joseph et Edward, les deux frères, et leur cousine Célia, s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cartes explosives, tandis qu'Adam et Alex semblaient préparer une bêtise, écoutés attentivement par Mary et Mike. Molly fronça les sourcils. Les deux fils de Fred, aidés normalement de la fille aînée de Lee Jordan, Anaïs, en deuxième année à Poudlard, suivaient les traces de leurs pères, ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment leur grand-mère. Même si, comme elle le disait souvent pour s'en convaincre et se rassurer, ce n'était pas elle qui les élevait.

James et Steve, eux, parlaient de Quidditch. En les regardant, Molly avait l'impression de voir leurs pères au même âge. C'est à peine si leurs yeux indiquaient leurs mères… Ils s'entendaient à merveille depuis toujours, étant nés à quelques jours d'écart et ayant été élevés ensemble la plupart du temps. A Poudlard depuis trois mois, ils s'y étaient très bien adaptés, trop, même, de l'avis de Molly…

Strega, elle aussi de l'âge des deux garçons, parlait avec Aurore. Très mûre pour son âge, la fille de Percy avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard, et demandait des renseignements dès qu'elle pouvait. Enfant réservée, elle vouait une passion à ses trois cousins plus âgés, et demandait toujours à ce qu'ils l'incluent dans leurs jeux. Son père laissait faire, mais la surveillait. Il voulait que sa fille soit la perfection, et ne remarquait pas qu'en agissant ainsi, il l'étouffait complètement, ce qui était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se rebelle un jour…

Lily et Fabian, eux aussi du même âge et particulièrement proches, jouaient avec des pistolets à eau, récents cadeaux trouvés dans leurs souliers, une idée de Ginny qui avait adoré ce jouet dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Heureusement, elle avait les moyens de sécher rapidement leurs habits, même avec le froid… A neuf ans, et malgré les airs qu'ils prenaient parfois avec les « grands », James et Steve, ils étaient encore de vrais gosses. Ils devaient entrer à Poudlard dans deux ans et s'en promettaient une vraie joie. En attendant, ils se contentaient des récits de leurs aînés. Ginny était ravie que Fabian ait le même âge que sa fille, car celle-ci, qui adorait James, avait mal supporté, au début, son éloignement, et seule la présence de Fabian, autre laissé en arrière, avait pu lui rendre le sourire et la bonne humeur…

Dans la petite classe, les triplées, Cathline, Catherine et Caroline, filles de George, sept ans, paraissaient déjà promises à un bel avenir… Leur simple attitude dans le jardin, où elles se battaient avec de la neige, le montrait… Molly se demandait, avec crainte, ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elles seraient à Poudlard en même temps que les jumeaux… Elle se promis d'écrire à cette pauvre Minerva le jour où cela arriverait, juste pour qu'elle n'ai pas un trop gros choc… Oh Merlin, il y allait avoir des ravages ! Surtout avec Céline Jordan la même année… Heureusement, se dit Molly une fois de plus comme chaque fois qu'elle envisageait cette catastrophe, je ne suis pas professeur !

Dans un coin, Sirius et Lara, eux aussi du même âge, complotaient quelque chose. A six ans, ces deux garnements, tout aussi proches que l'ensemble des Potter avec les enfants Weasley-Granger, avaient déjà plusieurs tours à leur profit… Très gourmands, leur passif comprenait entre autres quelques vols de confitures dont Molly ne s'était pas rendu compte avant plusieurs jours, et qui l'avaient mise en rage… Mais qui avaient enchantés les parents respectifs, Hermione mise à part.

Enfin, les deux dernières, elles aussi Potter et Weasley-Granger, Martha et Juliet… Malgré leur jeune âge (quatre ans), elles étaient les reines de leurs petites familles, et le savaient parfaitement. Elles en usaient d'ailleurs avec tyrannie, faisant faire ce qu'elles voulaient à leurs grands frères et grandes sœurs, Mike, Steve et James en particulier…

Molly, une fois de plus, s'arracha à sa contemplation. Décidément, Noël la plongeait toujours dans un drôle d'état… Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et prépara le déjeuner en vitesse, aidée de sa fille, de ses six belles-filles, et de l'aînée de ses petites-filles. Elle était ravie d'avoir, autour d'elle, toute une génération de Weasley. Elle donna des indications à tout le monde pour que cela aille le plus vite possible.

Le déjeuner fut expédié en vitesse, malgré le nombre de convives et les batailles rangées entre les enfants, que Nathalia régla en lançant un sort en roumain qui fit exploser les munitions dans les mains des jeunes soldats. Les adultes la remercièrent de ce coup d'éclat, et les enfants se tinrent tranquilles après cette démonstration. Julia, elle, était secouée de rire devant la tête qu'affichaient ses cousins et ses sœurs.

L'après-midi fut relativement calme, les enfants jouant dehors, si on exceptait, bien sûr, les quelques disputes, bobos et pleurs inévitables lorsqu'il y avait une telle concentration de jeunesse. James et Steve enlevèrent Aurore et chargèrent les petites de la retrouver –ce qui enchanta la petite, mais moins son père. Martha, elle, s'en prit à un gnome, et l'histoire finit en une bataille rangée entre la pauvre créature et l'ensemble du clan Weasley et Potter. Mary arriva en pleurs et se jeta dans les bras de Nathalia, se plaignant que ses frères, aidés d'Adam, d'Alex et de Mike, l'embêtaient à propos d'un garçon dont ils disait qu'elle était amoureuse, ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas le cas. Sa mère la consola, puis alla « discuter » très calmement avec Joseph et Edward, en profitant pour élargir son message à l'intention de ses neveux…

Un peu avant cinq heures, les enfants commencèrent tous plus ou moins à venir tourner autour de la porte, demandant quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient. En effet, les Lupin et les Jordan étaient invités pour le dîner, et avaient promis de ne pas arriver trop tard, « pour que les enfants aient le temps de jouer ».

Et enfin, la sonnette retentit. Les triplées se précipitèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent en grand, avant de sauter dans les bras de Lee et Katie, soudain submergés par le nombre. Ils réussirent quand même à entrer, et vinrent saluer Molly et Arthur avec leurs deux filles, Anaïs, douze ans, complice de toujours des jumeaux, et Céline, sept ans, inséparable des triplées. A peine les deux filles avaient-elles dit bonjour qu'elles disparurent au jardin, entourées par la masse d'enfants qu'elles considéraient presque comme des cousins, vu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Lee et Katie s'assirent, enfin au calme, et partagèrent avec les autres les dernières nouvelles, le bon rétablissement de la mère de Lee après un accident de voiture, et la grossesse tardive de la sœur de Katie. On en était là des conversations lorsqu'on sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, et tomba dans les bras de son parrain, Remus Lupin, auquel elle vouait un amour énorme. Il était son deuxième père… Et celui de l'une de ses meilleures amies, Andie. Les Lupin furent rapidement entourés et accaparés, puis les enfants repartirent, tout cela dans un même mouvement propre aux troupes enfantines.

Remus et Nymphadora s'installèrent après avoir vu disparaître leurs enfants, comme par enchantement. Isabel, l'aînée, discutait déjà dans un coin avec Julia, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Rose, la deuxième, âgée de quinze ans, s'était associée au groupe formé par Joseph, qui avait son âge, ainsi que Célia et Edward, d'un an plus jeunes. Thierry, lui, avait retrouvé ses compères de toujours, James et Steve, et Andie montrait à Lily ses plus beaux cadeaux.

Le mariage et la paternité avaient transformé Remus au-delà du possible. Ayant finalement accepté d'épouser Nympha, que l'on appelait plus que comme ça, il lui avait donné quatre enfants, tout son amour, et elle l'avait aidé à surmonter ses inquiétudes et ses remords. Aujourd'hui, le dernier des Maraudeurs dirigeait le Département d'Echange avec les Créatures Magiques, créé après la chute de Voldemort, et qui avait, petit à petit, essayé de changer les mentalités à propos des autres créatures magiques, les loups-garous en particulier. Nympha, elle, était toujours Auror. Elle était même passé commandant en second derrière Kingsley Shacklebolt, et avait mené plusieurs missions conjointement avec Harry, ce qui avait rassuré Ginny à plusieurs reprises.

Très proche de la famille Potter, Remus était le parrain de Lily, et Ginny la marraine de Rose. Les deux familles se voyaient très souvent, et les liens s'étaient encore plus resserrés grâce aux enfants, qui s'entendaient à merveille. Il était toujours difficile de séparer Thierry et James lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, quand à Lily et Andie… Avec Fanny Longdubas, elles formaient un trio inséparable et soudé contre tout, surtout les parents…

Le dîner fut préparé avec la même efficacité que le déjeuner, et bientôt, tous les enfants furent à table, les adultes devant manger après. Julia et Isabel, à un bout, discutaient tout bas, jusqu'à ce que Joseph les interrompe :

-Dis, Isa, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve, à cet imbécile de Gordan Cloan ?

-T'es jaloux ? répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Comment, Isa, tu sors avec un garçon ? demanda Remus en s'engageant dans la conversation, l'air pas vraiment ravi. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

-C'est justement pour ça, lui répondit sa fille en lançant un regard noir à Joseph, qui paraissait ravi de son coup. Tu vois comment tu réagis ? Tu vas me sortir tout ses défauts avant même de savoir à quoi il ressemble ! Tu fais ça avec tout mes petits copains !

-Mais ma chérie, je veux juste le meilleur pour toi… Et puis, d'après Joseph, il n'a pas l'air très…

-Si, Remus, l'interrompit Julia, soutenant sa copine, il est très bien. Mais Joseph ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est à Serdaigle avec nous et qu'il a battu Gryffondor au Quidditch l'année dernière.

Joseph se renfrogna, tandis que la tablée éclatait de rire. Remus eut l'air hésitant, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'était pas sûr que cela soit utile. Finalement, sa femme lui posa la main sur le bras, et il se tut.

-Puisqu'on parle d'amour, dit Rose en souriant d'un air coquin, Lily, tu es toujours amoureuse de mon frère ?

A peine avait-elle fini de parler que la petite, rouge comme une tomate, lui sautait dessus pour l'étrangler, sous les rires de l'assemblée réunie, sauf Thierry. En effet, depuis qu'elle était petite, Lily avait une sorte d'adoration pour le meilleur ami de son frère, et tout le monde le savait. La petite rousse ne l'avait jamais avoué, et Thierry n'avait jamais parut y faire attention, mais elle adorait traîner avec lui et son frère, et ce béguin de petite fille était devenu une blague familiale, qui la mettait toujours en fureur : quelle que soit la personne qui y faisait allusion, elle lui sautait dessus.

Quand enfin elle eut fini de tabasser Rose, elle se rassit toujours aussi rouge, et évita de regarder Thierry. Les adultes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, continuèrent de servir le repas comme si de rien n'était. Andie, elle, riait comme une folle, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver son amie. Elle avait toujours refusé de croire cette histoire et n'y faisait jamais allusion, mais riait quand on en parlait, comme si c'était la chose la plus bête du monde.

Le reste du repas se passa plus ou moins dans le calme, et les enfants retournèrent rapidement jouer à l'extérieur, après que Molly leur eut appliqué à chacun un sort de réchauffement, pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid. Les adultes, enfin tranquilles, discutèrent de tout et de rien, ravis de se retrouver tous ensembles. Ils abordèrent le sujet de Poudlard, évoquèrent le Ministère et son action, ainsi que l'actualité sportive des derniers jours.

Enfin, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, il fut l'heure pour les invités de partir, et pour les autres, celles de se coucher. Les séparations enfantines furent difficiles, et promesses furent faites de se revoir au plus vite, sans même attendre, pour les plus âgés, le retour à Poudlard : une semaine, c'est bien trop long, tout le monde le sait.

Ginny, douchée et revêtue de son pyjama, s'allongea sur son lit en attendant Harry. Elle avait couchée Martha qui tombait d'épuisement mais refusait de l'admettre, et calmé les autres pour qu'ils dorment au lieu de discuter. Finalement en paix, elle repensa à cette magnifique journée qui, pourtant, n'avait été faite de rien d'autre que d'échange et d'amour. Que la vie était douce lorsque de tels jours existaient !

Harry se coucha à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras, déposant une baiser sur son épaule, puis sur sa bouche. Elle sourit juste avant de s'endormir. Demain, un autre jour commencerait, fait de la même beauté, du même plaisir simple.


End file.
